


Imma Be a Fighter Too

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle is all girl but she still likes to hang out with her Dad at the gym....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imma Be a Fighter Too

He was getting ready to go to the gym to work out, so he sat his bag down by the front door. He had forgotten his water bottle and stepped into the ktichen to get it. When he came back in the living room, there sat Isabelle with his boxing gloves on her tiny hands.

He laughed at her, walking over. “What’cha think your doing there princess?” 

She smiled up at him, “gonna be a fighter like you Daddy” trying her best to hold up her arms but the gloves where not natural to her. “Gonna boom boom like you”

He laughed, a full belly laugh. “Well alright but I don’t think your Ma would approve of that. She wants you all girly. I say you can do whatever your little heart wants.”

"Yay" she exclaims while trying to wave her hands in the air. "Daddy?"

"Yes Princess"

"Can I go withs you to gym? Pwease" her big blue/green eyes pleading with him. He couldn’t resist those pleading eyes and that dimple in her cheek. "Alright, we just gotta tell your Ma." 

He hollered up to his wife, “Baby, I’m taking Isabelle with me”

"To that horrible stinky gym? Oh boy, here we go"

He laughed, “Yes to that horrible stinky gym, she’ll be alright.”

"Alright, but be home by 7, supper will be ready then"

"Yeah, Yeah baby. " picking up Isabelle. "She’s bossy ya know that princess?’

Isabelle laughed and clapped, “You so funny Daddy” he kissed and nuzzled her cheek, making her laugh harder. He loved that sound, when she was really tickled and giggled.

They walked into the gym and he was holding her hand, as soon as she saw Colt, she let go and made a mad dash for him. He stooped down and picked her up. “Well there’s my favorite little princess. You gonna spar with your old man today?” She squealed and nodded, “Uh hun and go boom boom” Colt laughed and put her back down. “How’d you ever get permission to bring her today” teasing Tommy.

"I ain’t hen pecked ya know. The girl wanted to come so I put my foot down"

Colt busted out laughing, “Conlon you might be a bad ass here and in the ring but I know better when it comes to being at home. She and her Mom are the bosses there” 

Tommy smirked, “Always gotta be a smart ass huh?” Colt laughed and walked off. Isabelle ran up to him, “Daddy, can we box now?” 

He smiled down at her, “Of course princess, just don’t hit me too hard, ok”

"Oh no Daddy I won’t. I will kiss your boo boos like Mommy does mine"

"Deal princess" kneeling down to her level. He held her hands up and showed her how to hold them in front of her face. She still had a long ways to go but he was proud that she wanted to learn.


End file.
